


Breaking the cycle

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy finds out his son's Boggart is him, he realizes he's much more like his father then he ever thought.Things needed to change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Breaking the cycle

**Author's Note:**

> So I always see the same thing about Lucius being Dracos Boggart. But I thought I would change it up, where Lucius finds out. And instead of not caring he changes his ways.

It was supposed to be a quick trip to Hogwarts, Voldemort had wanted some information on albus dumbledore, and given his last failure,Lucius would do what he had to. To get in good with Voldemort.

He was no fool.

He had briefly skimmed the schedules to see what class his son was in, after all he had just returned from prison. And hadn't seen his son since.

Noticing that he was in Remus Lupin's class the older mouth sneered at the thought of the werewolf, of course it was his job to know even little things like who in Hogwarts was a werewolf.

Gripping his cane the malfoy strided down the hallway with poise, , he didn't miss how the students and teachers would quickly get out of his way. An smirk cross the older man's features. Even his time in Azkaban he still had the authority to clear the room.

He had just arrived at his son's class, when he heard someone yell ridiculous. An smirk crossed Lucius features, ah boggarts he remembers them well.

It had felt like eons since he last stepped foot into Hogwarts, it's the exact same school that he had met his wife Narcissa.

Not making his presence known just yet Lucius quietly watched as his son stepped up to be next, Despite his sons typical Malfoy posture. One could tell that the younger Malfoy was nervous.

The oldest Malfoy was curious to see what his son's biggest fear was.

The moment the closet opened letting the Boggart out, it started to morph. The smirk on Lucius features disappeared as fast as it appeared.

It was him.


End file.
